ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2010/April
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of April, 2010. April 1 Burswood Dome (Monster Ball: Arena Version) April 3 At Intercontinental Adelaide Hotel :Main article: Alice Bell 4-3-10 Alice Bell 001.jpg 4-3-10 Alice Bell 002.jpg Adelaide Entertainment Centre (Monster Ball: Arena Version) April 4 At Bar in Adelaide 4-3-10 Bar in Adelaide.jpg 4-3-10 Bar in Adelaide 002.jpg 4-4-10 Bar in Adelaide 003.jpg April 5 At Woolloomoolo Wharf Restaurant Gaga and her team went dinner to a restaurant located at the Woolloomoolo Wharf in Sydney. April 5, 2010 001.png #Sunglasses by Chanel (Mod. 01450) WIN Entertainment Centre (Monster Ball: Arena Version) April 6 At The Sheraton on the Park In the morning, Gaga went to the gym which was followed with a brunch. During her breakfast, she called Steven Klein to discuss the "Alejandro" music video. At Studio 301 : Main article: Studio 301 Troubadour Reunion Tour at Sydney Entertainment Centre :Main article: Elissa Kline Gaga attended the show and met with Carole King and James Taylor backstage. 4-7-10 Elissa Kline 001.jpg April 7 At Studio 301 : Main article: Studio 301 Sydney Entertainment Centre (Monster Ball: Arena Version) April 8 At The Sheraton on the Park In the morning, Gaga went to the gym which was followed with a brunch wihile talking on her cellphone with Nicola Formichetti. Arriving at Studio 301 : Main article: Studio 301 Gaga was seen arriving to Studio 301 where she recorded music with Fernando Garibay. April 8, 2010 001.png 4-8-10 Sydney.jpg At Studio 301 4-8-10 At Studio 301 001.jpg April 9 Leaving Sydney In the morning, Gaga was spotted boarding a private jet from Sydney to Melbourne. OutinSydney.jpg Rod Laver Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) 4-9-10 Backstage 001.jpg April 10 In Melbourne Gaga had a day off with a flight to Tokyo at the end of that day. April 13 Narita International Airport AtNaritaInternationalAirport.jpg 4-13-10 Narita 003.jpg 4-13-10 Narita 004.jpg 4-13-10 Narita 005.jpg At Ambush Design Store in Tokyo : Main article: Ambush Design '' 4-13-10 At Ambush Design Store in Tokyo 001.jpg At Dog Store in Harajuku :''Main article: Dog 4-13-10 At Dog Store in Harajuku 001.jpg 4-13-10 At Hermès Store 002.JPG 4-13-10 At Hermès Store 003.JPG At Hermès Store in Tokyo : Main article: Hermès '' normal_001Gaga.jpg At a Sushi Restaurant in Tokyo 4-13-10 Sushi Restaurant 001.jpg April 14 World Memorial Hall (Monster Ball: Arena Version) April 15 Hotel in Tokyo Japan-April-2010.jpg 4-15-10 With fans 001.jpg 4-15-10 With fans 002.jpg World Memorial Hall (Monster Ball: Arena Version) 4-15-10 Backstage 001.jpg 4-15-10 Leaving Wall Memorial Hall 001.jpg At Gay Bar in Osaka April 18, 2010 001.png April 18, 2010 002.jpg April 16 Music Station :''Main article: Music Station Gaga was interviewed and she performed Telephone. 4-16-10 Music Station 1.jpg 4-16-10 Music Station 2.jpg 4-16-10 Music Station 3.jpg 4-15-10 Music Station Backstage 001.jpg April 17 Yokohama Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Out and about in Tokyo : Main article: Terence Koh '' Night Makers3.jpg 4-17-10 Out and about in Tokyo with Terence Koh 002.jpg 4-17-10 Out and about in Tokyo 003.jpg 4-17-10 Out and about in Tokyo 004.jpg At a Restaurant 4-17-10 Restaurant 001.jpg April 18 Out and about in Tokyo In Japan, April 2010 003.png 4-18-10 Out in Japan 002.jpg Yokohama Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) April 20 Polaroid : ''Main articles: Polaroid, Matthew Williams 4-20-10.png Leaving Hotel In Japan, April 2010 004.png 4-28-10 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg Mac Viva Glam: GAGAKOH! : Main article: M·A·C, Matthew Williams '' In Japan, April 2010 001.png Night Makers2.jpg 4-20-10 Press Room 002.jpg GagaKoh.jpg 4-20-10 Gagakoh!.jpg 4-20-10 GagaKoh! Backstage 001.jpg April 22 LAX Airport 4-22-10 LAX Airport 001.jpg April 26 Nick Knight Photoshoot :''Main articles: Nick Knight, Vanity Fair Magazine 4-26-10 Vanity Fair Magazine - Backstage 002.JPEG 4-26-10 Nick Knight 006.jpg GAGAVAN6.jpg GAGAVAN3.jpg 4-26-10 Vanity Fair Magazine - Backstage 001.jpg April 27 Leaving a Dance Studio in Hollywood Somarta 2.jpg 4-27-10 Dance Studio.jpg April 28 Extra Interview :Main article: Extra '' 4-28-10 Extra Interview 001.png American Idol at CBS Studios : ''Main article: American Idol '' American Idol Dress.jpg 4-28-10 American Idol 002.jpg Backstage 4-28-10 Backstage American Idol 001.jpg 4-28-10 Backstage American Idol 002.jpg April 29 Leaving a Coffee Shop in LA 4-29-10 Leaving a Coffee Shop in LA 001.jpg 4-29-10 Leaving Cafe 003.jpg 4-29-10 Leaving Cafe 004.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Fanny and Jessy, boots by Chanel, sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier and she holds a wallet by Saint Laurent. April 30 "Alejandro" Music Video :Main article: "Alejandro" Category:2010 fashion